mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gale
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is the current mayor of Portia. He takes his job very seriously, and hopes to bring in a prosperous new age for Portia during his time in office. He has a daughter named Ginger and a son named Gust, who is an architect working for A&G Construction. Gale has a butler named Russo, who tries to help where he can. He can often be found at City Hall. On his days off, he likes to go fishing at Portia River. On Sunday mornings he goes to church at the Church of the Light and in the evening he can be found in Peach Plaza for Fireside meeting with the townspeople. Background A native son, Gale has been working for the telesis, or embetterment, of Portia for most of his life. When he was young, Gale joined the brief but bloody war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos. After returning from the war, Gale married his sweetheart, Liza. Unfortunately, Liza passed away after giving birth to Ginger. After his wife's death, Gale poured his all into governing his beloved city. Personal life Physical appearance Gale is a rotund, middle-aged man, with a red hair in a receding hairline, a thin mustache at the corners of his wide mouth, and matching soul patch beneath his lips. He has green eyes and thin red eyebrows that are always elevated in a look of almost astonishment. He wears a blue tile-patterned jacket and pink vest over a white shirt and purple pants held up with a black belt. A yellow bow-tie completes his garish ensemble. It is clear from photos and other in-game evidence that Gale was much skinnier when he was younger, and has put on a considerable amount of weight since his wife, Liza, died. Related characters 's family in Portia include Gust, his son, and Ginger, his daughter. dotes upon and closely protects Ginger, given her frail health and sheltered life. The details of 's relationship with Gust are unknown, but Gust seems to look down on his father's optimistic view of the world and other people. 's late wife was a woman called Liza, who passed away giving birth to Ginger. A large portrait of her hangs on the wall in his office. Russo is 's butler, Best Friend, and a fellow veteran of the war with Duvos who has dedicated his life to caring for and his family. Mint is also a long-time family friend. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Ginger| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Saturdays: fishing near Amber Island. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when purchasing land ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when purchasing land ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when purchasing land Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift *Note: Gale may occasionally accept Tea Table as a "liked" gift for +8 RP }} Desires }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Despite not being eligible for play dates, Gale has food preferences found in the game's data. *Likes Tea, Bowl of Rice, and Salty Food *Dislikes Spaghetti and Salad * feels neutral about Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce because it is both Spaghetti and Salty Food. |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions Gale, while not physically part of some missions, can sometimes get relationship points when the player completes some of the main missions. ; Register workshop :After getting the Builder License, you need to register your workshop at the Town Hall. ; The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. ; The Haunted Cave :Gale would like you to help decorate the Haunted Cave. ; The Dee-Dee Stops Here :With the Dee-Dee Transport done, the mayor wants to talk with you about building some road signs. ; The Bassanio Lift :The Civil Corps need the Bassanio Lift to be working as soon as possible ; The Poisoned Water :The Civil Corps has asked you to fix a pipe beyond the Bassanio Falls to stop the leakage of goo into the Portia River. ; Fixing Ack :Gale wants you to help fix Ack's head and leg. ; Balloon Bonanza :Mayor Gale wants to build a hot air balloon ride for Portia and has asked for your help. ; Hot Springs Retreat :Gale hopes that you can help build the Hot Springs Retreat on the Western Heights. ; Road to the Marsh :To find the exact position of the All Source, you must manually turn on three keys as laid out by the Locator Computer at three different locations. The three locations are all located in The Somber Marsh north of Portia. Secondary missions ; A Near-Departure :Mint has no choice but to leave Portia? You need to talk with the Mayor about that. :This is Mint's romance mission. ; An Interview of Gale :Mei would like to do an interview with the Mayor. She needs you to take a few pictures for the report. ; Dinner with Friends :Gale hopes you can be friends with Mint, find Mint first and go to the Round Table together. ; Finding Happiness :Ack seems down, talk with the Mayor to see if you can do anything for him. ; Gale's Worries :Gale seems to be worried about his son, Gust, see if there's anything you can help with. ; In Sickness :Ginger's sick? Go to her house and see how she's doing. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; Legend of the Red Prince :Gale seems down, I should see if he needs any help. ; Medicine Deliver :Help Phyllis deliver some medicine to clients. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. ; Mint Condition :Gale would like you to deliver a note to Dr. Xu. ; Oaks' Worries :Ask Gale about how to help Oaks get a job. ; Present for the Celebration :The Mayor invite everyone to prepare a present for the town. Please give the gift to Mayor by click "Give Gift" before 18th. ; The Lost Ring :Inscribed on the ring are the words "Your golden hair is so beautiful". Maybe the owner is in Portia, try to return the ring. ; Tests of Marriage :For Ginger's hand in marriage, go talk with Gale, Gust, and Russo for their blessings. :This is Ginger's romance mission. Gallery Gale.jpg ru:Гейл Category:Characters